It's so quiet here
by Neil Josten
Summary: En el fondo, las dos poseyeron cierta clase de luz que no brilló jamás. *GL* Regalo atrasado para Nitta Rawr.


**Renuncia: **todo de Hajime Isayama.

Según yo iba a regalarle a la maravillosa **Nitta Rawr** un oneshot de _Joyland_ hace dos días, pero como parece ir para largo mejor le doy este Mikaani primero, que me voy a sentir culpable por no festejarla cuando debía. Advierto OOC (en Mikasa, posiblemente) y un poco de Mikaeren.

Nitta, this is for you x)

**Prompt:** 018\. Eco ["Tabla Simbólica", 30 vicios]

**SIN SPOILERS.**

* * *

**F**ue, como dicen en las novelas románticas, odio a primera vista.

Aunque no era odio del todo, puesto que ninguna de las dos se había dicho palabra alguna, apenas unas miradas fugaces.

Era demasiado seria, demasiado imperturbable. Miraba a los superiores sin respeto, pero ellos no lo notaban porque tampoco significaba la gran cosa; lo curioso era que seguía las órdenes al pie de la letra y sin rechistar. Ella nunca se quejaba (no por fuera).

Y pronto, sin darse cuenta, Mikasa se encontraba observándola. Al comer, entrenar, caminar. Annie le devolvía la mirada, a veces, otras no. Annie arrugaba el ceño, en ciertas ocasiones, y parecía un poco perdida. Se detenía un momento —en la vida— escuchando al viento, con unos ojos gélidos y sin expresión alguna. Entonces regresaba en sí y seguía su camino. Nunca pudo comprender eso.

Era un misterio en su totalidad, claro. Pero aquello estaba fuera del alcance de su comprensión. Quiso preguntarle a Eren y Armin al respecto, descartando la idea con rapidez.

Debe ser un tic inconsciente. Diría Armin.

Deberías preocuparte por ti misma, no por los demás. Diría Eren.

Y sabía que tenía la razón (quizás ambos la tenían). No era más que una reacción involuntaria, y Annie no era nada suyo, sólo una compañera más del escuadrón 104. Sin embargo, algo le decía lo contrario. Al verla tan apagada, tan sola, se le removían las entrañas y el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas, sin un motivo específico. Había una voz, una voz que suplicaba por ayuda y a la vez clamaba muerte y destrucción. Y cuando Mikasa creía encontrar su origen ésta desaparecía con un chasquido de dedos, descolocándola de sobremanera.

(En su vida antes era uno y luego fueron dos. ¿Pero, Annie, cuántos pedazos de ti hay?)

Una vez se la encontró a las afueras de los dormitorios femeninos, admirando el firmamento.

_«__Hace una noche preciosa, ¿no?__»_

El viento ululaba suavemente, hacía un poco de frío, nada de qué preocuparse. Las estrellas parpadeaban, como si supieran algo que ella no —y lo sabían—. La madera crujía con cada paso que daban, pasos que las alejaban de una cómoda casa con un té caliente impaciente por ser bebido y la seguridad que añoraba cualquier muchacha.

¿Estaban seguras ahí, en ése instante? Cuanto más piensa en ello menos confía en la respuesta. Annie _nunca_ estuvo a salvo.

Mikasa no le contestó de inmediato. Eran unas extrañas que sólo compartían las prácticas y entrenamientos, nada más. Cabía la posibilidad de que Annie hablase sola, sí, era posible. No obstante, cuando volteó a verla con esos ojos —azul, un azul profundo que me va a ahogar— comprendió que aquello era real.

_«__Me gusta mirar la luna. Me hace sentir viva__»._

Permaneció a su lado, y descubrió que una de las pocas cosas que Annie pedía en ése mundo cruel y hermoso era ser escuchada, mínimo una vez. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, algo que quemaba por dentro, provocándole heridas invisibles. Heridas que no podían curarse como el recuerdo de una niña viendo a sus padres morir en una noche no tan distinta de ésa —aunque más helada, mucho más.

Al final, había acabado sentándose en los escalones, a su izquierda.

_Tus ojos son un pedazo de hielo roto, ¿lo sabías?_

Encontró su presencia reconfortante e insólita. La colmaba la paz, pero también de inquietud. Porque Annie se parecía _tanto_ a ella…

(—Y, dime, ¿qué pudo pasar para que te volvieras así de cruel?

—_Nací_, señor, eso pasó) y con cada segundo el silencio entre ambas se volvía más y más cómodo.

Se convirtió en una costumbre para Mikasa. Ir ahí y admirar la luna, ésa que resplandece tanto y es tan opaca (Annie), y por qué no, la real también.

_«__Me he enterado de que le diste una tunda a Eren__»_

_«__¿Sí?__»_

_«__Sí__»_

"Eren es mi luz y mis estrellas, mi universo entero. Así como le pongas un dedo encima nuevamente, te mato" por supuesto, no dijo nada de eso. Tampoco fue necesario. Ella entendía. _Entendía todo_.

Sus pupilas chocaron, carbón contra aguamarina. Comprensión. Intentó sonreír, cualquier esfuerzo fue vano. Las sonrisas eran una jerga desconocida para Annie, tan pronto creía atisbar una se ponía nerviosa y apretaba los puños hasta hacerlos sangrar (ramas de porcelana inmaculadas y perfectas sin ningún rastro de bermellón, así eran sus manos. Así las quería ver Mikasa.)

No retomaron el tema de Eren, no era apropiado y nunca lo sería. Era una barrera, un obstáculo. Y mientras oía a Annie hablar sobre tristezas jamás contadas y alegrías nunca sentidas le dolió un poco su ausencia.

Ella siempre estaba ahí. Él no.

Annie tampoco. Annie aparentaba estar, así como fingía desinterés y descontento y que el satélite sobre sus cabezas era lo más bello y puro que había visto jamás.

_«__Qué lástima. Tú también eres bonita__»._

Mikasa creyó haberla olvidado. Ése voz hueca, impía. Una voz carente de humanidad, de paseos nocturnos, de ópalos lunares. Manos que se entrelazan en la oscuridad, donde nadie ve y el corazón no siente. Burlas implícitas. Una rivalidad.

Los labios de Annie poseían la sazón de la angustia, miedo sin fin.

La culpa no la carcomió al probarlos, ni la primera vez ni la segunda, porque era Annie y a ninguna le iban ésas cosas como los novios o las declaraciones de amor eterno —y, justo por eso, las necesitaban más que nadie—. Pero en ese entonces no podría importarle menos. Era demasiado estrés; demasiados _Mikasa, deja de tratarme como a un maldito bebé_; demasiada inseguridad. Y es que con el peso suficiente hasta la espada más perfecta, se quiebra.

Nunca consideró la posibilidad de que Annie también se le asemejara en ese aspecto. La imaginaba invencible. Donde ella lloraba Annie no, donde ella reía Annie no, donde ella dudaba Annie no.

Una reina con una corona falsa, construida con fragmentos de esperanzas. Pero Annie sí sentía. Siempre lo hizo. Con caricias, besos, insultos, miradas, Annie lo sintió todo. Excepto a ella.

Hasta que un día, el odio falso se volvió verdadero, como dirían las novelas románticas. No hubo más secretos a voces, no más roces inocentes, no más desvelos. Sólo Mikasa, ahogándose en la opacidad de sus traidores ojos azules (y una presencia ausente).

Porque en el fondo, las dos poseyeron cierta clase de luz que no brilló jamás.


End file.
